dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Yang Xiao Long vs. Punch-Out!!
Description Yang Xiao Long enters the WVBA and takes on 6 of its fighters. Will she come out on top a champ? Or will she crumble? Battle Scene opens with a large crowd around a boxing arena Announcer: LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! WELCOME TO A VERY SPECIAL WVBA MATCH! WE GOT A REAL TREAT FOR YOU ALL THAT'S SURE TO LEAVE YON THE EDGE OF YOUR SEAT! The crowd all cheers as the announcer continues Announcer: To start off, we are introducing a NEW contender to the WVBA! Here today, starting her boxing career as the FIRST female boxer of the WBVA, please give a big welcome toooooo. YANG! XIAO! LOOOOOONG!!! In one side of the entrance, loud music plays as Yang Xiao Long, now donning a pair of yellow boxing gloves, is stepping out like a champ. With her are her teammates Ruby Weiss and Blake they all seem excited but Weiss is a bit more reserved. Announcer: This young woman is making history ladies and gentleman! She'll be the first woman EVER to box in the WVBA, but as well the first person to take part in our special challenge! Yang and the group arrives at the boxing ring. Ruby: This is gonna be awesome! Look how many people came! Weiss: Be sure you don't get cocky this time Yang. Yang: Oh come on its me. I'll be fine. Blake: You didn't forget what happened when you fought Goku did you? Yang: You're never gonna let that go, are you? Blake smiles and just shrugs. Yang however smile and pats Blake on the shoulder before she climbs into the ring. Blake: Good luck! Yang steps into the center to the ring. She raises a fist in the air and the crowd cheers Announcer: And now for today's special treat! By the suggestion of this young woman, we gonna have Yang Xiao Long face off in a survival match! Meaning, Yang will be facing off against multiple fighters, with limited rest time, leading all the way to Mr. Sandman! Does Yang had the chops to not only beat the her challengers, but also beat Mr. Sandman even after taking a beating?! Yang: You bet I do. Announcer: And now! Let's introduce Yang's first opponent! A man with one of the WORST records in WVBA history, but with a determination to keep fighting regardless, its... GLASS JOOOOOOOOOOE!! Glass Joe is seen entering the ring NOTE: The following French Translation was picked up from Google Translate. The writer doesn't know French or ANY langue other then English. So if something is incorrect, don't give him to much shit about it. Glass Joe: Bonjour bonjour. Je suis Glass Joe! Ha ha! Yang and the rest of Team RWBY are unimpress. Ruby: Wow. I bet I could beat that guy. And I'm terrible at hand to hand fighting. Yang and Glass Joe go up as the Ref approaches them both Yang: Get ready to lose Joey. Glass Joe: Mon nom n'est pas Joey! Ref: Ready! Two hold up they're fists. The bell then rings FIRST FIGHT Ref: FIGHT! Yang goes in and punches Glass Joe. Who suddenly goes flying backwards letting out a bunch of croissants as he lands hard on the ground. Ref KO!! End of the First Fight The audience goes quiet at how quickly it was over. But then they start to cheer. Announcer: ITS A WORLD RECORD FOLK!!! YANG XIAO LONG JUST KNOCKED OUT GLASS JOE IN ONE PUNCH!!! As Glass Joe is carried away by stretcher, Ruby Weiss and Blake all laugh Ruby: If THAT'S all it took to beat him, I know I could beat him now! Blake: Its amazing he's still boxing given he's lost 99 times. Weiss: Hey wait. It says he won a fight. The 3 are silent wondering who Glass Joe beat Ruby: I feel sorry for whoever lost against him is Announcer: Well now that's done, let's get on to Yang next fight! Yang: Oh yeah! Bring 'em on! Announcer: Our next fighter is an honorable fighter, with focus and speed that's nothing to scoff at! Get ready for the WVBA's own samurai style boxer, PIS-TON HONDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! Piston Hondo steps into the ring. He approaches Yang and bows to her Piston Hondo: Sessha, Hondo to mousu. Yang: …… Um... Okay? *Bows* Nice to meet you to? PIston Hondo: Kore ga yoku tatakawa reru kamo shiremasen The rest of Team RWBY looks confused. Ruby: What did he say? Weiss: I don't know... The ref comes up to the two Ref: Ready? Yang and Piston Hondo hold up they're fists. The bell rings SECOND FIGHT Ref: FIGHT! Yang goes in to punch Piston Hondo, who dodges the attack and delivers a punch to the gut. He steps back as he tries to stay away from Yang Piston Hondo: Watashi wa kantan'na garasu joe no yō ni taoremasen! Yang: Dude! Speak English! Piston Hondo's eye brow twitches as he goes to punch Yang but Yang dodges' Piston Hondo: Nani!? Yang throws in a powerful punch combo that pushes Piston Hondo back. He then starts to preform the Honda Rush. He steps to the left. Then to the right. Then he charges at Yang and hits her with his 3 punch combo that makes her take a step back. Announcer: Ooo! Yang must have felt that one! Piston Hondo is about to deliver an upper cut at Yang, but despite taking those hits, dodges and then Yang throw a powerful punch right in his face. The punch knocks him back and he lands on the rope. He tries to stand back and blance himself but falls fall first on the ground) Ref: KNOCK OUT!! End of the second fight The crowd cheers at Yang's victory Announcer: Piston Hondo is down! He might be down, but he did land his fair share of blows on Yang! Ruby Weiss and Blake go up to Yang who's returned to her corner to sit for a moment Ruby: You all right Yang? Yang: Never better sis. He landed some hits but I'm still going. Weiss: You're starting to get cocky Yang. That guy had speed, but he was still one of the mid ranked fighters. Who knows what the higher ranks have. Yang: Guys trust me. I got this. Announcer: All right Yang! Break time's over! Time for your next fighter! Blake: Stay on your toes Yang. Yang: You got it. Announcer: No time to rest now Yang! Cause its time for your next opponent! Yang smirks and hits her fists together and steps up Announcer: And now introducing, a fighter who's mysterious magical ways have confused many a fighter, and lead him to a good spot in the circuit! Get ready for the WVBA's own illusionist! GREEEEEEEAT TIIIIIIIGEEEEEER!!! Suddenly a man dress in orange pants and a white turben floating on a cloud approaches the ring Great Tiger: Maiṁ mahāna ṭāigara hūɱ! Before Yang can reply, Great Tiger suddenly vanishes, then reappears in front of her, still floating on his cloud. The cloud vanishes and he takes a fighting stance Yang: Hey I don't need weird magic tricks to kick your butt buddy! Yang takes a fighting stance as the red approaches Ref:' Ready? The bell rings THIRD FIGHT Ref: FIGHT! KO!! Results Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Battle of the Genders Themed DBXs Category:Fistfight Category:RWBY vs PunchOut!!! Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Internet Shows vs Video Games Themed DBX Fights